


Traveling Lines

by MoreiShines



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreiShines/pseuds/MoreiShines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Gon could recognize what was happening, he was endlessly traveling time, altering lines in ways he didn't know was possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traveling Lines

When the turn of events initiated, it had been abrupt and unexpected. Much like a rain shower hitting the earth after the weatherman had promised sunny, cloudless skies.

One moment, Gon was fishing from the top of a tree by the large pond that was on the island, and the next he was standing in the middle of a busy unknown street. The fishing rod that once belonged to his father still in his grasp, while drivers aggressively honked their horns at him to get out of the way. The teen a little too confused to make a move right away, but in time to avoid getting killed by drivers who couldn’t press their brakes quickly enough.

Gon couldn’t comprehend how it all happened, nor did he understand what exactly was going on. If anything, he felt out of place as his bare feet dragging him across heated concrete sidewalks, in a path that he had no clue where he’d end up. Breathing in, and then out, his amber eyes took in the tall buildings and endless masses of people who walked in one direction and some in another.

He was no longer on Whale Island, Gon knew that much. He was elsewhere, a land he didn’t know was possible to create, let alone existed. The thing was, Gon was unsure if he had somehow teleported himself or if he had traveled in time in some way. Both ideas were out of the question and impossible, Gon told himself as he continued to move with the flow of the people who traveled to where ever they were headed. The fishing rod that managed to make the travel with him, never once leaving Gon’s hand.

Everything that surrounded Gon gave the impression of being advanced in a way that it felt out of this world. Still, not so much that Gon believed he had somehow moved along a timeline to the point where he was witnessing a future that was only possible in sci-fi movies and books. Each thing that Gon’s sight took in, appeared to be new and ahead of his time. Yet, it came into view as something possible once the years moved up its timeline; years passing by and humans discovering how to improve what there already was and making it more accessible to everyone.

Whatever was happening, Gon concluded that the only thing he could manage was to move forward. Most of all, he needed to find a place where he could use a phone and come into contact with his aunt Mito, discover if he was still in the same year it had been not that long ago or within one that would come as he got older with time. It was that very form of thinking that lead Gon’s frame into a massive, overcrowded shopping mall, in hopes of getting his hands on a payphone.

Life around him had other uneventful plans, bring things into motion that set off a chain of unanticipated actions. Attempting to avoid collision with the swarm of people going in and out of the large building, Gon’s shoulder suddenly met harshly with that of another man’s who hadn’t been watching where he was going. Before the teen of sixteen understood what was transpiring, he was being screamed at. A man with a beard that needed shaving angrily expressing that Gon had to pay attention to where he was walking.

All Gon did was blink and back up, expression turning hard as he felt a sensation of annoyance bubble within him. About to call out the man, and inform him how it had been he who ran into Gon, the teen found himself come into contact with something he hadn’t noticed was here or behind him in the first place. The very action leaving Gon to forget about the man. Which in turn lead to the male giving up and leaving, not wanting to spend any more time with a fool.

Turning with haste to apologize, Gon realized that what he had accidently bumped into was a baby stroller. The child’s mother was not too far away but appeared very much distracted by items of clothes that were marked with prices that seemed farfetched. However, when Gon’s lips split to open, not a single word seeping out as round, amber eyes locked with large, innocent blue ones.

The sapphire like orbs bore into the dark, freckled skin that made up Gon’s face. The baby who had been occupied with gnawing at their teething toy letting the soft, plastic rubber keys fall to the ground before their tiny, little pale hands reach outward. The excited baby talk that came from the little bundle giving Gon a hint that they wanted to be picked up by the teen of sixteen.

Smiling and eyes crinkling a tad; Gon reached out for the child without much of a thought if he was doing right or wrong. Then in a bright, white flash, the scene before him vanished, the young man no longer in the large city, but in a massive, thick forest of tall, still growing redwood trees. The sky dark in hues of midnight blue as the light of the moon and twinkling stars was being hazed over due to the group of clouds that blocked. Owls calling out as Gon took everything in, the screech replacing the incoherent baby blabbering that Gon had been hearing not very long ago.

Gon’s senses became baffled while his confused gaze took in his surroundings, his bare feet keeping him planted on the damp dirt under him. Something was off, out of place, and he didn’t comprehend how it all happened or why. One thing he was sure of, however, he no longer had control of where he went or when he would go. Somewhere between leaving that morning to go fishing and throwing the line of his rod into the water triggered the actions that were occurring.

Of all things Gon wanted to know, it was when would they come to an end, and how? The answer being something that wouldn’t come to him anytime soon. This was only the start of the teen’s new journey, and the fishing pole he had yet to lose grip of would come in handy in situations he couldn’t possibly imagine.

 

* * *

 

 

Gon had traveled time forward and back at least ten times when he discovered exactly what had become of what he called his life. Still, even if he recognized the matter, the teen couldn’t control when it would transpire or where he went. Gon had witnessed the beginning of the line he was riding on, and the end of it. Even things in between that split up and formed a curve into the line, at times that rift creating a new line that would end with an outcome that Gon had yet to see the more his body unwilling left one place and appeared in another in a never ending cycle.

One thing Gon was sure of, the more he relocated throughout time, the larger the outbreaks of the timeline he was traveling became divided. The division being so damaging that Gon continued to leap in and out of timelines, his travels being a start to a never ending possibility of how one line of time could change and have over a million different ends simply from one person moving along it in an order that they shouldn’t be.

If it were up to Gon, everything would have stopped by the third time. Yet, that wasn’t a possibility as his amber eyes took in the sight of something that had been in each and every timeline he’s gone in and out of. That very thing being a single human that he had watched grow up, even if it hadn’t been in the order most people saw one become older with age.

In the back of Gon’s mind, a little voice whispered that the person was linked with that was occurring. All at the same time, Gon forced himself to believe it was all a coincidence and nothing more. That all the endless time traveling he had no authority over was finally getting the best of him and putting things into his head. It couldn’t be that the other had control of Gon’s body and where it went. Something within Gon had to be triggering everything. The teen merely needed to unearth what cause led to the effect.

Still, no matter where he landed, Gon always caught sight of that one person what stood out among the rest. The person, since the first occurrence of Gon’s time travel having engraved their presence into Gon’s mind to the point the young man saw them in his dreams. Pale skin and even lighter hair long ago being memorized by Gon. The only thing to add a splash of color to the boy being a pair of slanted blue eyes that held the world in its gaze. A world Gon was part of, but all at the same couldn’t be.

It must have been those sapphire eyes that enchanted Gon from the very beginning. That innocent gaze that as time went by filled with a mischief, but ended with a selfless desire being what struck Gon in the heart and formed a love he couldn’t deny. In truth, it didn’t feel right to Gon when he thought about it. To fall for someone he’d never spoken to, only caught sight of when he unexpectedly was dragged from one year of time to another that was either in the future or had passed long ago but was never quite the same no matter how many times he ended up there.

If the fact that he couldn’t stay in one line wasn’t enough to prove that who he fell for wasn’t the one for him. Then vanishing and reappearing elsewhere whenever Gon got too close was enough to make him understand that some things were simply not meant to be. This was why Gon tried to keep a distance from the pale haired male. The male Gon found himself whispering their name each time his eyes spotted him within the line he was walking down on.

“Killua…”

 

* * *

 

 

There were five things that never changed when Gon found Killua in the timeline he ended up in.

One; Killua’s love for sweets. Two; Killua’s love for his sister Alluka. Three; Killua’s rowdiness, as well as how confident he appeared to be. Four; how kind and selfless Killua could be with certain people. Five; the song he listened to before he would go to bed, and seemed to play in all of his dreams.

While there were a lot of little things that Gon discovered about Killua. Those five were the ones that showed up no matter what line Gon happened to walk along. At times his travels not being just reality, but dreams that were in some unexplainable way connected with a timeline he was thrown in. Of course, when something new came up, Gon could only smile, at times laugh before muttering fondly, “That’s so Killua,”

Gon witnessed who Killua was inside and out, in and out dreams. It was creepy when Gon thought about it late at night when he was about to sleep. It was disturbing to know so much about Killua. All Gon could think of himself was that he was a stalker. He guessed that he was. Even so, that nagging feeling that Killua was the reason why Gon could never stop his journey was the reason he kept his eyes on Killua wherever line he ended up landing in.

There had to be a reason why the world was preventing Gon from getting too close. An explanation as to why the moment he reached out to touch Killua or call out to him, he vanished in bright flashes of light. There had to be, and the lack of an answer frustrated Gon to no end each time that he searched for an explanation. Although that emotion filled Gon, the teen that never aged as he traveled time continued to move forward. Gon’s determination to seek and discover an answer to his questions burning brighter than an out of control forest fire flame.

There had to be a flaw in the code that twisted their lives together. What it was, was yet to be discovered. Once it was, Gon knew one thing; he would confront Killua and admit what he felt for the other. He didn’t care if it seemed out of the ordinary or even disturbing. Gon also could care less if he came off as a frightening stalker. His heart felt something, and his lips begged for a simple sentence to finally be spoken to the face that haunted his dreams whenever Gon managed to capture the universe that was known as sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

There was something abnormal occurring around him, Killua believed. Since he was no older than a few months old, he could recall round amber eyes, a dark, freckled face, and dark ebony hair that stood up towards the sky. The same figure appeared in his dreams, as he got older. Sometimes strangely getting the sensation that he was becoming younger or he had lived his current life once before, at times with minor differences, others where everything around him was turned around a one-eighty.

As time flew, and timelines were distorted in a way Killua didn’t know was possible, he began to take notes on the figure that haunted him like a chained down to earth ghost. Killua’s eyes always on the look out for that someone he’d seen since a little child, but as he got older never changed. The teen that always appeared either older than Killua or younger, but never once growing. It was as if he were in a pediment state where his age couldn’t be altered.

Killua must have noticed Gon at least fifty times before the possibility of time travel came to mind. No, that’s a lie. Killua recognized such a plausibility since the second time the teen came into his life, but at a distance, that time travel was the only answer. However, getting himself to truly accept that such a thing was going on was easier said than done.

Time seem to come and go for Killua, a part of him convince he’d never witnessed death, although he could recall his own many times over, all in diverse ways. Was Killua being reborn each time? Would the teen with dark hair and skin continue haunting him until Killua would truly die, at some point in time not coming back to relive his life?

The young nine-year-old questioned this in his mind, blue eyes looking down at the notebook in his hands, dull pencil in his left hand. The teen that ate away at Killua’s life and thoughts currently close by, but not enough to satisfy. Killua couldn’t even get close, if he did the other would disappear, only to be seen again, but in a life, he couldn’t remember living. At least, that’s how the events appeared to be playing out before Killua.

Still, that didn’t stop the young white-haired boy from trying to get to know the man who he had yet to learn a name for. Although, a tiny voice muttered endlessly that his name was ‘Gon’. Oh, the irony of how fitting the name was. No matter what Killua did, the man was gone if they got too close. All Killua could do was sit from afar and watch, learn…

Fall in love.

 

* * *

 

 

How many years did Killua spend observing Gon, researching his actions and who he was? That was a question that the young boy didn’t have an answer too, no matter how many notebooks he looked within. It didn’t matter if he was currently doing just that, holding and looking through notebooks from years he didn’t know excited or where yet to even come into being. If anything, Killua did know five things about Gon.

One; Gon was selfish. Two; Gon was smart when it mattered most. Three; Gon could experience anger in a way that most people would believe he’s not the same person. Four; Gon’s optimistic traits where more often than not his downfall. Five; No matter how many times Gon appeared, he always had the same fishing rod, that had yet to show signs of falling apart and rusting, much like Gon failed to age.

There were a lot of other little trivial matters that were tainted on the pages in different colored inks inside of Killua’s notebooks. To Killua, they were all just more reasons for his heart to long for a man he never spoke to or with. Sometimes, Killua was positive that he was the one who was stalking, and not the other way around.

Maybe Gon wouldn’t mind Killua being so creepy if at some point down the timelines that came and went Killua found a way to confess his feelings for Gon. It was laughable, the idea Killua told himself while he shut the notebook in his hand. The old book going into a small hidden compartment in the forest that held other books from other times as if that single area was unaffected by the unusual occurrences that went on. It was also where Killua, who was thirteen, currently kept the notebook he was working on. The one that held Gon’s angry that was caused by disturbing and unpredictable events that one should have never seen come into being with their own eyes. An anger that Killua had no possible way of bringing to an end, and could only document with shaken hands, as eyes tried their best to hold back large, wet tears from falling and ruining pages.

Thankfully, and unconsciously Gon took a few steps too close to Killua one day, bring an end to all the pain and guilt that came with that certain timeline. While, the twisted and hurtful emotions that Gon had experienced would forever be engraved into his mind. There as one thing Gon was grateful for, and it was that the line he currently lived on had the people who mattered to him most alive and well.

 

* * *

 

 

The journey extended to a length that Gon couldn’t give an accurate number too. How many times had he jumped across time? How many times had he seen Killua? How many new things did he know about the boy, that at times was a man well beyond Gon’s years? The answers were ones that could be spoken or given. Gon had lost track of it all long ago. Yet, that didn’t mean he had forgotten a single thing he’s witnessed. If anything, he could remember in what timeline Killua did certain things, and which ones he didn’t.

However, everything that Gon believed he knew was all about to change…

There was a flash of light, almost blinding when Gon found himself before a teen his age. The blue eyes he’d fallen for locked right with his amber ones that were too scared to blink. Gon couldn’t even find it within him to lift a finger, in fear that he’d find himself in another timeline, ruining the miracle that had just occurred. His lips wouldn’t even open as they stood there rooted to the ground under their forms, the time around them moving. Their beating hearts being the only evidence that they hadn’t stopped exciting.

“It’s you,” Killua was the first speak, his tone expressing the disbelief that swirled in his gaze. Of all things Killua wanted to do, it was to take a step forward, but he didn’t shift and remained stiff. His eyes, however, didn’t stay still or in one place. Killua’s gaze was incapable of performing that task, as they examined Gon up and down, taking in every inch of his dark skin, and the clothes that hung on his well-toned form.

Beautiful. That was the first word to come to mind when Killua tried to find a way to describe what Gon happened to be. Maybe, Killua was just being a sap. Did it matter? No. All that did was that Gon was near for once, and not at a distance that he couldn’t close in without running risk that Gon would disappear. Another thing that mattered was that Killua wanted to hear Gon finally speak.

Luckily, Gon breathed in and did just that. The teen that had watched the world form in a way no one would ever do so not willing to miss out on the chance to once and for all tell Killua what he’d been wanting to for years. With his voice strong, confident, as well as blunt. Gon allowed himself to be bold as confess what he’d wanted to since the moment he came to realize that he was in love with Killua. “I love you. Each time I fall into a new line, I can’t help but fall in love with Killua all over again.”

There was a small glitch in the form that made up Gon’s body, bring Killua to shake his head and gasp. The hue on his cheeks being a taint of pink, much like the one that Gon wore. “I love you too! I’ve spent years watching you, and taking notes. There're countless notebooks from times I don’t even recall or are yet to happen. But I know one thing, I love you.” Killua confessed rapidly, a fear washing through him as his eyes witnessed Gon about to vanish from his life again, only to enter it in a different line.

Killua didn’t want that. He wanted Gon to stay at his side, this time for them to share a line until they grew old and passed away together. It didn’t matter how much Killua’s inner thoughts plead, Gon’s body kept fading; ready to makes its way to another time. Even so, Killua wouldn’t have it. He was going to find a way to make it all end.

Seconds before the bright light could wash away with Gon, Killua’s left hand without hesitation reached out and took hold of Gon’s right one. “Don’t go!” Killua cried out, his blue gaze connecting with Gon’s amber one that shined with a new, but wonderful, shimmering light, “Stay with me this time,”

 

* * *

 

 

Noses touched gently, a rich laughter seeping from Killua. Gon wasting little time to pepper the one he loved with kisses. Time travel was but a thing of the past. This time, the past being something that really did exist, the future implying an event to look forward to as they spend their lives together, slowly getting older and their love growing stronger. Gon would no longer disappear to a timeline that would continue to alter everything around them. After all and unknowingly, Killua had been the off switch to Gon’s time travel all along. Gon, however, couldn’t reach for the off switch, the off switch had to reach out for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! What to even say about this? I’m honestly really proud of this, and how it came out in words. I got the idea while I was folding clothes and packing to come visit my mother. The idea itself is strange and I knew I wouldn’t be able to deliver it in a way that would make sense. It’s not really meant to make sense, anyway. Still, I hope that I wrote it well enough that the basic idea could be understood. Either way, if I need to go into detail, I’ll write something up on Tumblr. Thank you for taking the time to read this!


End file.
